Elsword: Shadows Of Destruction
by dragoneel12
Summary: Wounded and left for dead, Elsword is rescued by the person he least expected to come to his aid. Turned into a demon he served under Ran's command as a general. His name became Kain and he turned against his allies destroying everything he once swore to protect. Now he chases after Ran who destroyed the world and escaped to a parallel world. Now he has one goal in mind...Kill Ran.
1. The Knight Of Darkness

**AN: Welcome to the first chapter of "Elsword: Shadows Of Destruction". In this story a Elsword from a parallel world is thrown in another world where he meets the El search party. His name is no longer Elsword but Kain as he once served under Ran who gave him his name. Ran saved him from the doorstep of death and titled him the Dark Overlord, with his humanity gone he became Ran's best general. He now is trapped in this world with no way home and he is in search of one man, Ran. This search will lead him to working with the El Search party once more, but they will not be as he remembered. Well without further ado let us begin.**

_**Kain - Dark Overlord**_

_**Elsword - Infinity Sword**_

_**Elesis - Grand Master**_

_**Aisha - Dimensional Witch**_

_**Eve - Battle Seraph**_

_**Rena - Night Watcher**_

_**Raven - Veteran Commander**_

_**Chung - Tactical Trooper**_

_**Ara - Sakra Devanam**_

_TEXT-Character Thought_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Knight of Darkness

It started as a normal day for the El search party, but even the normal of days to them can turn into the weirdest days of their lives. A pillar of darkness extending towards the sky had appeared in Hamel and tremors had resounded throughout Elrios. A question had arisen in the minds of those who resided in Elrios, was this the doing of the demons or had something else caused this. The curious El Search party has started moving towards the location; there they would meet the person who would change their lives forever.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked Aisha as she poked her head out the carriage.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, for now find something to distract yourself" said Raven with a sigh.

"Do you think that was the demon's doing?" Rena who looked towards Raven who was focused on driving the carriage. Her green hair was being softly lifted by the wind, and she stared intently at Raven awaiting the answer.

"I don't know but there are some of us who would care less if it was" said Raven as his thoughts reverted to Elsword who was sleeping in this situation. He gave a deep sigh as he tried to figure out how anyone would sleep after an event such as this. He then looked ahead and started speaking, "I don't know what is happened but after we're about to know". The location where they were heading was coming into sight and Raven stopped their carriage.

"Elsword, Elsword get up" said Elesis as he called out to her brother.

"Is he alright?" asked Chung. "This is the first time I've seen elsword like this. Usually he would be jumping around or picking fights" said Chung as he looked at the sleeping boy.

"Chung is correct, picking fights is the only thing that primitive boy is able to do" said Eve as she closed her eyes.

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" said Elsword as he suddenly jumped up.

"Seems you're awake" said Elesis

"Elsword are you really alright? You don't look so good" said a worried Ara as she moved closer to him.

"Yeah I'm fine, just feeling really exhausted for some reason" said Elsword as he yawned.

"There was a shift in dimensions when that light appeared, maybe it's related to Elsword somehow" said Aisha.

"You're the one who can shift dimensions not me grape lady"

"Why you little!", the el gang could not help but laugh at this situation. Raven then came in rushing with a serious look on his face, but thanks to his usual personality it was hard to tell if something was wrong or if that was what he looked like.

"We got trouble" said Raven as he stood outside the carriage.

"What's wrong?" asked Ara.

"Demons and plenty of them" said Raven as he looked at her.

"So it was their doing after all" said Chung with a sigh. "We should've known, I guess we should prepare for battle" the prince said as he picked up his cannon "The Destroyer".

"No it doesn't seem that way" said Raven as he drifted into thought. "They seem to be surrounding something, something which seems to be valuable. Problem is it seems they also can't approach this something."

"What do you think it is?" asked Rena.

"I don't know but there are plenty of big shots there" said Raven as his looks intensified.

"You don't mean the demon commanders are there too?!" asked Aisha.

"Hate to say it but yeah. When I did recon I saw Victor and Cloe" said Raven with a sigh.

"So she's here too then?" asked Rena.

"This means we have to get this something before they do" said Elesis as she stood up.

"Alright then let's do this" said Elsword with a smirk.

"You're not going anywhere, we do not need someone in a condition such as yours to be holding us back" said Eve with a sigh.

"What are you talking about? I can still fight" said Elsword with a scowl on his face.

"That's enough you two knock it off" said Rena as a dark aura surrounded her. Remembering Rena's rage when they first met Elsword shut his mouth and let the words Eve had said pass. But he was still quite angry to be considered a burden.

"Alright then let's get ready to attack" said Raven as he drew his blade. The other nodded as a response and they all got ready. They all left the carriage and started heading towards the location. The group moved slowly in the shadows trying to avoid contact with the demons. They were all over the place, their number in the thousands. Only one thought passed through the member of the party _"What could be so important that they would send such a larger attack force?"_. They continued walking and getting closer to their goal, what they would see would change their world forever.

* * *

"ugh..." said the black haired figure as his body twitched. His body hurt all over and he felt he would die, well he did wish he was dead but dying wouldn't be an option to him at this point. The figured slowly rose up to scavenge his location. Not that it came much as a surprise to him, he was surrounded by demons from all sides. "Where am I?" asked the figure as he sat up and composed himself.

"We're in a different world", a feminine like voice came from the blade which layed next to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he looked at the blade.

"I'm fine general don't worry about me"

"I'm no longer a general so don't call me that" he said with a sad smiled on his face. The memory of all the blood he has spilled poured into his mind, he couldn't help but despair but he had to stay strong until he knew where he was. He stared at his hands which had been soaked in the blood of many even those that belonged to those whom he held dear.

"Master..." spoke the blade.

"It's alright I'm fine, don't worry. Also there is no need to call me master, Kain is fine" said the figure as he sighed. He no longer could take back the name which was given to him by his loving parents. The name he had been called by, by his sister and friends.

"Oh I see you're awake" said a dark elf that stood outside the barrier. Behind her a horde of demon ready to attack as soon as commanded.

"Some things really don't change no matter where you go" said the Kain as he stood up. "Like always you have plenty of lap dogs with you".

"Is that so? I take that as a complement. Master Ran told us to investigate this place, never expected to meet the el brat out here. And what is up with that getup? You turn to darkness or something?" asked Cloe with a grin on her face.

"You can say that, but are you sure you're not mistaking me with someone else?" asked Kain with a grin.

"Well whatever, we were given orders to investigate and if we were to find what contained that much power to bring it back with us."

"Sorry, but I have no plans to do as I'm told" said Kain as he picked up the blade. It's shape resembled that of a broad sword but at it's hilt it seemed to have a trigger. It was black all over and at it's blade there was ancient writing all over it. " I'm sorry Chrono, I know you're exhausted but hang in there for one more fight" he said as he smiled at the blade.

"It's quite alright Master, I will fight by your side till the bitter end", suddenly an explosion was heard and a group of people rushed towards where Kain was located.

-Giga Prominence!

-Call Of Ruin!

-Giga Stream!

-Sword Fall!

-Dread Chase!

"Dammit it's the El search party!" said Cloe with a disgusted look on her face. "Demons stop them in their tracks!" she commanded and the battalion of demons charged towards the el gang's location.

"Here they come" said Elsword and he pulled out Conwell.

"There so many of them" said Rena.

"Hmph let's blow them away" said Raven.

-Ignition Crow!

A field of flame rushed towards the enemy battalion and many were burned into oblivion by the fire. The enemy did not stop and the force with the it's numbers kept charging towards them. Suddenly, Victor joined them from behind charging towards the el gang.

"Dammit Victor decided to join them" said Elsword as he halted his charge.

"What now?!" asked Aisha.

"Need help?" a voice asked. His hair was spiky like always and it was black as the night sky, and he had a ponytail that resembled that of Chung. His clothes were black and he wore a jacket, he had his blade over his shoulder. It was Kain, he had vanished from where he was located and had appeared behind them. The others stood dumbfounded by the person who resembled Elsword.

"T-two Elswords?!" asked Chung in surprised.

"What's going on?" asked Raven who then looked at Elsword who looked completely shocked at seeing himself.

"It's a long story, I'm sure it will take a bit for me to explain what's going on but we need to leave now"

"_This power I'm feeling, it's demonic..." _thought Ara as she stared at Kain.

"N-not under my watch you bastard!" said a very wounded Cloe as she joined the other demons.

"Hey you should be thankful I even let you live" said Kain who then let out a sigh.

"You bastard! Are you mocking me?!" Yelled Cloe.

"Well not exactly mocking you, I'm just saying the truth"

"Who exactly are you?" asked Ara at last as she approached Kain.

"My name is Kain, that is all I can tell you for now. We need to leave here before more demo-" before Kain could even finish his sentence a terrifying roar was hear from above, and down descended a enormous dragon.

"We meet again general" spoke the enourmous beast as it stared straight at Kain.

"Zeron…..So you're alive after all" said Kain as he gripped the hilt of his sword.

"Who are you?" asked Cloe as she approached the giant black dragon.

"My name is Zeron, all of you retreat this is orders from master Ran" said the beast as it looked at Cloe and the other demons.

"If that's what he desires than so be it. All demons pull back". Slowly the battalion of demons began to fall back and soon nothing but the giant dragon stood before Kain and the El Search party.

"It's that a dragon?!" asked Aisha.

"I-it's huge" said Chung in complete surprise.

"How exactly are we suppose to beat this thing" asked Raven with a nervous look on his face.

"You lot are not my opponent" said the dragon as it looked towards the search party. "My only opponent Is the general" said the dragon as it then let a mighty roar.

"I knew sooner or later it would come to this" said Kain as he stepped forward. "You were one of my best friends when I led the demons to battle. Seems we need to spill needless blood for such a pitiful cause" said Kain as he closed his eyes forward.

"The time I spent under your command was one of the best I've spent in the past millennium which I've lived. If I shall die, I rather die by your blade".

"This loyalty of yours always kind of pissed me off" said Kain with a smile.

"Come at me!" yelled the dragon. Kain charged straight towards it and they engaged in battle.

"Darkness requiem!", a Black shockwave rushed straight towards the dragon who just flew up to dodge the attack. The dragon the started spitting fire and the el search party took a cover behind a giant rock.

"S-such power!" said Elesis as she peaked at the intense battle which was taking blade beyond the rock.

"Those two are monstrosities" said Eve as she looked along side Elesis.

"Why does he resemble you so much" asked Chung as he looked at Elsword.

"Hell if I know!" yelled Elsword trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

"If we want some answers let's hope the boy wins" said Raven who sighed.

"I-is that all you've got" said Kain as he fell on his knees. His body was still worn out from the battle he had experienced before falling into this place. _"Dammit, I have enough power for only one strike. I better make it count" _thought Kain as he gripped his sword and stood up again.

"Let's end this with one final strike" said the dragon. They both charged at each other and with one mighty yell Kain said "Chrono Distortion!" Kain appeared at multiple places striking the dragon over and over. The beast then fell on the floor with cuts all over it's body.

"Fascinating" said the dragon as it managed to open one eyes. "As expected of the general, you indeed contain 'True' power".

"Y-you flatter me" said Kain as he fell on his knee panting.

"I fall here, but you live on. Kain, stop Ran before he repeats the same mistake he did in our world. This is my dying wish" said the beast as it's body began to glow.

"Don't have to tell me, just rest now old buddy" the black haired boy then touched the dragon who then dissolved into many particles. "Guess that's over and done"

"Where did you get that type of demonic power and how do you know Ran" asked Ara who approached Kain from behind. Suddenly a holographic figure of Ran appeared out of nowhere.

"Such a touching battle don't you think Kain? Oh I mean Elsword" said the holograph as a smirk grew on his face.

"RAN YOU BASTARD" screamed Kain.

"Now, now I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done. I will be waiting for you old pal so come and meet me. In the place where it all began" said Ran as a smile grew on his face.

"You don't have to tell me, I will hunt you down and I will kill you" said Kain with a grin on his face. "I will drag you to the depths of hell along with me"

"Is that so, I look forward to it then. Until then I hope you enjoy the surprises I laid in wait for you", the holograph then disappeared and Kain stared towards the sky as the moon rose higher and higher.

"_I can't repent for my sins, but I can destroy them along side myself and the cause of all this" _thought Kain as he clenched his fist. He then felt himself dizzy and fell on the floor unconscious. The El search party raced towards where he had fallen and they tried to see if he was alright. This was the beginning of a new adventure, one that would change Elsword and the search party forever.

* * *

**AN: well there goes the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Next time I will tell you more information on Kain's world. Until next time :).**


	2. Avenger

**AN: welcome to another chapter of "Shadows Of Destruction. This time we will learn a little more about Kain and the sword he brought with him. He is now in the hands of the El Gang and he is being brought to the leader of the red knights in Hamel. Well without further ado let's get this started.**

_Text=Character thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 2: Avenger

"Wow now that you take a look at him up close he does look a lot like Elsword" said Aisha as she kneeled down besides the unconscious boy.

"Where exactly did he come from?" asked Chung as he stared at the figure.

"Seems he was the cause of the tremors" said Raven as he let out a sigh. "To think he single handedly took down a dragon, he really is an unbelievable person."

"Calling him a person…..is kind of a mistake…" said Ara as she looked down.

"What do you mean?" asked Elesis as she looked at the girl who stood in confusion.

"He's not human…..more like he's far from being one….."

"Ara, you've been acting weird ever since we saw that hologram of Ran. Is everything alright?", the green haired elf then approached her friend out of worry. She had never seen her down like this but considering what just took place it was no surprise.

"Yeah….I'm fine. It's just that something about that Ran we saw seemed different"

"Different? What do you mean by that?" asked Raven, he also had noticed that something about that Ran seemed different. When Raven had first crossed blades with Ran he had felt what his power and presence felt like. But the one he saw was absolutely different, and even though it was just a hologram and strange and specific presence could be felt from him.

"It's like he's not the one we fought against" said Elsword as he approached Ara.

"Yeah" Ara said as she looked at Elsword.

"So I think I understand that, but what do you mean about this guy not being human?" asked Elesis as she look at the others who were deep in thought.

"What I mean is that I feel pure demonic power from him. As much as I hate to say this…..he's a demon", Ara then kneeled down and put her hand on the unconscious Kain's cheek. _"He's a strange one….."_

"Don't touch my master!" a voice suddenly said.

"Did you guys hear something?" asked Elsword as he looked around.

"Yeah I heard that too" said Eve as she scanned the area.

"Hey down here smart ones!" spoke the blade once more.

"Did that sword…..just talk?" asked Aisha as she looked at the blade.

"Yeah I think it did", Raven slowly approached the blade and stood looking down at it. "I think this is that guy's sword" said Raven as he looked at the others. Raven then slowly drew the blade out of the ground only to be yelled at.

"Put me down you pervert, scum, idiot! Only my master is allowed to touch me!" yelled the blade in what seemed to be a very angry tone.

"Wow that is one angry sword" said Elsword as a sweat drop appeared on his face.

"That's a demon blade" said Ara as she stared at the sword. "First time I'm seeing one that can actually talk."

"Hey Conwell talks too!" retorted Elsword.

"I'm pretty sure she said demon blade" said Elesis as she let out a sigh. "Just who exactly are you two?" asked Elesis as she looked at the blade.

"I have no obligation to tell you such a thing"

"I see…..wonder if you're willing to talk if we did something…hmmm unpleasant to your master" said Eve with a serious look.

"Y-you wouldn't?!" said the blade in a worried tone.

"I wouldn't count on that. It's Eve we're talking about here, she really will do it" said Elsword with an awkward smile.

"Moby….Remy!" Eve commanded and the two drones hovered over Kain.

"I'll talk I'll talk! Just please…..don't harm my master…" said Chrono in a sad tone. "I can't believe my master loved a girl such as you…"

"Huh? Did you say he loved Eve?!" asked Aisha in surprise. Upon hearing this, the supposedly emotionless nasod empresses' face turned slightly red.

"I said no such thing!" said the blade as it tried to cover its mistake. _"I'm sorry master I said too much!" _

"I think you just misheard her Aisha" said a flustered Eve.

"I think you may be right" said the mage as she let out a sigh.

"So who are you?" asked Raven as he looked at the sword in his hand.

"My name is Chrono…the loyal blade of Kain" Chrono said in a proud voice.

"Kain?" asked Chung.

"Yes, that's his name"

"I'm pretty sure Ran called him Elsword" said Ara as she approached Raven.

"…..", the blade hesitated a bit before it began to talk again. "I'm sorry…..but I can't tell you more than that. All I can actually tell you is that you were right when you said my master wasn't human. Besides that I can't tell you anymore….." Chrono said in a melancholic voice

"I see, we won't ask more than that then" said Rena with a smile.

"We should take him to the capital of Hamel. He needs treatment" said Raven as he looked at the fallen boy. The others nodded in agreement and Raven picked up Kain and started walking towards the carriage. There were many questions that still needed some answers, but it would be better if they waited for Kain to awaken.

* * *

"So you failed to bring it back?!" asked Ran in a rather angry tone.

"I-I'm sorry" said the dark elf with her head down. "When we were trying to capture him you sent an order for retreat" Cloe than looked up only to see Ran with a puzzled look.

"I sent no such orders!" yelled Ran.

"B-but sir! The dragon said…." Before she even had a chance to finish the sentence she was cut off by Ran.

"What dragon? I sent no one and I gave no order", suddenly a voice resounded throughout the room.

"Ah but I did?" said the mysterious voice.

"Who goes there and how did you make it into this place?" asked Ran as he stood up from his chair. Suddenly a mirror image of him appeared face to face with him.

"Who else? I'm you" said the other Ran with a mischievous look. "Hmm calling me Ran would be quite confusing, why not call me Deobeul, it means 'double'."

"Do you mock me?!" said Ran as he sent his shadow to attack.

"Oh my, I didn't know I was this angry" said Deobeul as he appeared behind Ran.

"How?!"

"Simple, space shifting magic, It's quite handy" Deobeul said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Ran asked as he looked at him.

"Simple, I want to form an alliance"

"An alliance?" asked a confused Ran.

"Indeed. What if I told you I have the power to make this world yours?" asked Deobeul with a grin.

"I would say that it sounds very intriguing" said Ran with a smirk.

"If we work together we can have that power. So how about it?" asked Deobeul as he extended his hand.

"You've got a deal" said Ran as he shook Deobeul's hand to seal the deal.

"Let me introduce you to my most loyal servant. Oberon show yourself", the mysterious nasod appeared out of thin air and bowed before Deobeul. "This is Oberon, he will be the one keeping that annoying obstacle out of our way" said Deobeul with a wicked grin.

"Obstacle?" asked Ran.

"Yes, the obstacle known as….."

* * *

"Kain…." the nasod said as she smiled at him. "It's quite a beautiful name.

"Yeah one for a monster" Kain said as he gave her a playful smile.

"It doesn't matter to me Elsword. You will always be the red haired idiot who woke me up….and always the person I will always love" she then approached and kissed him on the lips. The black haired boy couldn't help but return the kiss. He then pulled away and smiled at her.

"I will always love you Eve"

"I will always love you too Elsword", suddenly the beautiful moment seemed to break as if it was glass and the setting began to turn and the place felt hot as if the whole place as ablaze.

"Where is this place?" asked Kain as he looked around.

"Kain help me!" yelled the Eve who was in the grasps of Ran.

"Eve! Ran you bastard let her go!" yelled Kain full of anger.

"Sorry Kain but she has proven to be….hmm how do you say it again? Ah yes quite a nuisance" Ran then raises his blade and stabs Eve straight in her gut. Kain's eyes widen in absolute shock as he watches his beloved die in front of him helpless.

"Eve!" Kain's yells as he races towards her location.

"Kain….stay away from me…you monster" Eve says as she looks towards him. Her body then sets on fire.

"Eve!" suddenly the scenery crashes and Kain gets up in cold sweat only to realize it was a dream. _"The same dream again….." _ He thought as he grasped the covers tightly. "Where am I?" he asked himself as he looked around. He suddenly hears someone turning the doorknob and he reaches for Chrono only to realize she's not there. The door finally opens and Ara enters the room.

"Good to see you're awake" said Ara as she smiled at him.

"Where is this place?" asked Kain as he looked at her.

"We're at an Inn. We needed to find you a place to rest so we rented you a room"

"I see….What of my sword?" asked Kain with a serious look.

"Don't worry she's fine" said Ara as she let out a sigh. "We don't know if we can actually trust you yet so we couldn't leave her near you."

"As long as she's ok I am fine with it" Ara then approached him and sat on the bed near him.

"Hey you're sweating a lot, are you ok?" she asked as she felt his forehead.

"Don't worry I'm fine, I just had a nightmare" Kain said as he let out a sigh.

"A nightmare?" Ara asked puzzled.

"Yeah it happens from time to time but don't worry about it" he said as he smiled at her.

"May I asked what it was about….?" asked Ara with a worried look.

"Nothing much…..it was just about someone that I once loved" said Kain with a melancholy look.

"Did something happen to her?"

"She died…."

"Oh….I'm sorry I asked" said Ara as she looked down.

"Don't worry about it, and as for you six it isn't nice to eavesdrop" said Kain as he let out a sight. Suddenly the door swings open as if it was being pulled by something revealing the rest of the el gang.

"We weren't eavesdropping! We just thought it would be rude to barge in" said Aisha trying to cover up with a lie.

"I see you're as bad at lying as always" said Kain with a smile.

"What was that?!" said a very angered Aisha.

"Calm down Aisha" said Raven as he sighed. "Here you go" Raven then throws the Chrono at kain and he catches it.

"Hey that's not how you treat a lady!" retorts Chrono at the fact that she was thrown.

"Good to see you're ok" said Kain with a smile of relief.

"Master", the sword is then shrouded in a white light and then it suddenly turns into a girl with black hair and a tail and she suddenly hugs Kain.

"Did that sword just turn into a girl…..?" asked a dumbfounded Elsword in absolute disbelief.

"Bet Conwell can't do that" said Kain as he let out a laugh.

"Well she's a demon blade so I expected that much" said Ara with a smile.

"Idiot! What were you thinking taking on Zeron in the shape you were in?" asked Chrono as if she was going to cry.

"Not like he gave me much of a choice. It was either I fought or instant death" said Kain with an awkward smile. "Well at least I'm alive."

"Good because you can't die before I do!"

"Ok, ok got it mom" said Kain with a mischievous smile.

"Wow they get along really well" said Rena smiling.

"Of course we do, I am masters one and only blade" said Chrono with a smile.

"Hey sorry to interrupt this happy moment, but we need to know who you are and why you are here" said Raven as he looked at Kain.

"Well considering how you guys didn't just kill me when you had the chance, I guess answering your question is common courtesy" said Kain as he let out a sigh.

"Alright then, who are you?" asked Raven.

"My name is Kain, one of Ran's highest officials and one of the strongest demons ever created"

"Wait you work for Ran?!" asked Elsword in absolute disbelief.

"Work is kinda the wrong term, I think what you meant to say is worked" said Kain as he looked at Elsword with a slight smile.

"Where did you come from?" asked Ara.

"A world parallel to this, you can just say I came from a parallel world"

"Parallel world?" asked Aisha.

"That is correct, it's a world like this one yet it is unlike this one" said Kain as he let out a sigh.

"How is something like that possible?" asked the elf who was still trying to process the situation.

"It is indeed possible" said Eve as she closed her eyes. "It's been long since believed that other worlds such as our world exist in another dimension, we call them parallel worlds. Although some events that happen in one world may not happen in another" said Eve in her usual emotionless tone.

"Exactly, that is why in this world I am still a normal human while I am a demon" said Kain in a sad tone.

"So we were correct you are Elsword" said Raven as he looked at him.

"Yep you all hit the bull's-eye" said Kain with a smile.

"If you're me…..how did you become like this?"

"I died that's why" said Kain. "In my world a sudden demon attack on Velder costed me my life" he said as he looked down.

"So you were reborn a demon?" asked Chung.

"Once again 'Reborn' is not quite the right term, 'made' is what you were trying to say"

"Made?" they all asked in unison.

"Yeah made by the one person I tried to beat all my life, Ran", an angered look began to form on Kain's face just at the mentioning of the enemy he loathed so much.

"Wait Ran turned you into a demon?!" asked Aisha who was absolutely stunned.

"Yeah, but it was mostly my fault…." said Kain as he let out a sigh.

"What do you mean?" asked Ara.

"When I was about to die my vision became blurry, then I heard someone's voice. The voice asked "Do you want to live?" boy do I regret saying yes to that" said Kain as he let out a laugh.

"Why?" the others asked.

"It was Ran who asked me the question, I basically gave him permission to do this to me", Kain then looked at his hand which had taken many innocent lives.

"Master….." said Chrono as she looked at him.

"What happened after that?" asked Elsword, as he slightly knew what the possible outcome was.

"I was made his puppet and did all his dirty work, I became one of the strongest demon one that even rivaled him. Under his watch I took the lives of many innocent people I once fought to protect. I've killed and killed I am nothing more than a monster", the other stood in shock but Raven stood in sympathy because he knew what the feeling felt like.

"Master it's not your fault" said Chrono as she hugged him.

"Thanks Chrono, thank you for standing by me" said Kain as he gave her a smile. Suddenly as explosion was heard outside and they all raced out to investigate what it was.

"What the heck is that thing?!" asked Elsword as he looked at the figure.

"A nasod….." said Kain knowing full well who it was.

"A nasod?" asked Eve.

"We finally meet again, it's time you repent for what you did to my master" said the figure as he approached the El gang who stood by the door of the Inn.

"Oberon…..how can you move anymore? Eve is no longer here" asked Kain with a nervous look on his face.

"That is correct, but Ran gave me demon powers like yours just so I can exact revenge against you. Revenge for what you did to my beloved master" said Oberon as he made his hand into a fist.

"You're wrong! Master would never do such a thing, especially to someone he cared for so much" said Chrono trying to put some sense into Oberon but as things stood it seemed not to be working.

"Stay out of this you tool, this is between me and Kain" said Oberon as he summoned his tonfa blade.

"First off I don't take kindly to those who call Chrono a tool, second off it seems a fight is the only way I can put some sense into that thick metal head of yours" said Kain as he walked forward. "Come Chrono!", Chrono began to glow and she vanishes reappearing in Kain's hand as a sword once more.

"I will put an end to you!" said Oberon.

"Yeah I like to see you try!" yelled Kain as he charged forward as well. The others stood unable to do anything or try anything. This was a fight between two people who had something to fight for, although the reasons they fought for was pretty much similar. Since both fought for vengeance. They now cross blades the outcome of this battle is still unknown, but if they do not stop one of them will forever lose their life.

* * *

**AN: Well their goes chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it, next chapter we will see the end of the battle between Kain and Oberon. Till the next time! :).**


End file.
